Caught in the act
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Nicky walks in on Rod jacking off


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q Rating: 18+ ------------------------------------------------  
"Oh!" moaned Rod throwing his head back. It was one of the rare nights he got the house to himself. He did what any other guy does when he's left alone. "Nicky" Rod let himself moan that name again and again while he slowly jacked himself off. He dug around under his matress for a small tube of lube he had bought a couple mothes back, it was still mostly full. Taking his hand temperarly of his 7 inch uncut cock to lube up his fingers. Rod maoaned again just thinking about how wonderful it would be if Nicky was actually here doing this to him instead of doing it himself. He was leaking precum all over the bed but it didn't really matter, Nicky would never do the laundry anyway. Rod lowly worked his fingers into his ass, he had gotton fucked once in collage at some party, so he was still very tight.

Nicky swung open the front door, he was in a bad mood. The movie sucked, that's why he walked out early. He stopped when he heard loud low moans from the bedroom. "Could Rod possibly have gay over?" whisperd Nicky very quietly to himself "Ohhh! Nicky!" moaned rod loudly. Nicky's face flushed. D-did he just?..... thought nicky. Simmilar moans confirmed that thought. Rod.....my best friend Rod is in the bedroom, right now, masterbaiting over my image. Nicky just couldn't get that thought to make sense. He felt himself get up and head towards the bedroom, his mind was screaming at him to stop but his body apparently wasn't listaning

Rod's eyes were closed when he heard to door swing open.

"R-Rod?" asked Nicky, taking in his friends naked body rocking back and forth on three carfully placed fingers.

"NICKY! Get out!" screached Rod trying to cover himself up with his blankets. Nicky hurried out and closed the door, his heart was beating rappidly. He couldn't take his mind off of what he saw, it just kept running over and over in his head. Nicky couldn't believe his mindset, it had been hot. HOT. Just the way he caught Rod it was, unimaginable. Nicky swalled nervously when he felt his cock press up against the fabric of his jeans.

Rod was in shock, he can't believe that Nicky had caught him. He shakily pulled on a robe, he had to go talk to him.  
"Uh Nicky?" started Rod opining the door and letting himself out. Nicky was staring at the blank TV screen, still blushing like hell. Rod didn't trust himself to look past Nicky's face, he was still hard. "I didn't see anything." protested Nicky. "I'm sorry Nicky. D-Did you hear anything?" asked Rod nervously. Nicky looked up into his best friends eyes, Rod could read it all in his face. "Nicky, i'm sos so sorry, I want to make it better." Nicky stood up and took Rod's hand, it was clear now that Rod wanted him and Nicky had always been curious about what it would be like to be with a guy. Nicky moved rod's hand down and moved it slowly up and down his bulge.  
"You can't help me with this." whispered Nicky "I trust you Rod"  
With that Rod's reality shatterd and a very strong disire took over. He squeezed and massaged Nicky's Cock through his clothing and kissed him hard. Nicky wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands but he settled on squeezing Rod's ass. Rod moved back and let his robe drop to the floor. Watching Nicky take in his naked body. "Rod your beautiful."  
"I want to see you too." commented Rod. Nicky smiled wide and walked past rod into the bedroom. He quickly got rid of his jeans and shirt then slowly dropped his boxers. Nicky's 8 1/2 inch cut cock sprang up and hit his stomach lightly, splashing a bit of precum on himself. Rod couldn't help himself, he dropped onto his kness and licked Nicky's pre cum off of his piss-slit. It was sweet and tangy Rod loved it. Rod hoped he could do this, he took Nicky's cock in inch by inch, breathing slowly and relaxing his throat. Finally he was deepthroating his best friend and Nicky was loving it! He hadn't stopped moaning since Rod started blowing him. "Oh..oh.. F-uck Rod, ohhh I'm gonna.." moaned Nicky. Rod moved Nickys cock out of his throat so he could taste him. Nicky exploaded into Rod's mouth, shooting at least 6 vollys of cum down his throat, Rod swallowed it all. Rod sat back at smiled at Nicky who got down onto the floor and kissed Rod passionatly. "Mmm Nicky. Please can you fuck me?" groaned Rod, he had managed to not shot his load yet but he didn't know how much longer he could hold it it. "I don't think I can cum anymore, do you wanna fuck me?" asked Nicky. Rod was in awe, he never really thought of fucking Nicky, he really wanted to get fucked.  
"Yes!" said Rod eagerly. They sat on the bed.  
"Um how should I..." started Nicky "Just get down on your hands and knees." explained Rod. Nicky did this and gasped when he felt something wet and hot by his virgen hole. Rod held Nicky's hips as he rimmed him, thrusting his toung in and out of Nicky's boypussy.  
"oh fuck Rod! don't stop." moaned Nicky, this was even better than a blow job. Rod removed himself and used his precum to lubricate his cock, he posistioned it at Nicky's entrance. "This is going to hurt." explained rod. Nicky just gripped the sheets. Rod pushed in slowly, stoping every inch so Nicky could get used to the size.  
"Ow." groaned nicky. Rod help his breath and pushed in a bit deeper, with a soft "popping" sound Rod easily slid the rest of his length in. He waited for Nicky to adjust then started fucking him slowly, soon Nicky was moaning in pleasure, he pushed back againsts Rod, encourgaging him.  
"Faster" moaned Nicky, he was already hard again and really wanted to shoot his load. Rod went faster, hammering against Nicky's prostate, he cauldn't help but moan as well, this was an amazing feeling. Without warning Nicky came all over the bed, clenching his muscles tightly around Rod. Rod pushed in once more and came as well, only pulling out when his cock started to soften. "Nicky that was amazing." said Rod breathlessly cuddaling up close to Nicky. Nicky only nodded with a huge smile on his face. "I love you."  
"I love you too." returned nicky, his eyes drifting close. They would worry about the mess in the morning. 


End file.
